Albus Potter
"Albus, you were named for two Headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." -- Harry Potter, regarding his son's fear of being sorted into Slytherin House Albus "Al" Potter is a Half-Blood wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginerva Potter. He was named in the memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, two former Headmasters of Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom was named as his godfather. In 2017, Albus began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his cousin, Rose Granger-Weasley. He struggles with his father's legacy and pressure that has been heaped upon him by others. Biography Early Life Albus Severus Potter was born on 15 June, 2006, the second child of Harry and Ginerva Potter. Like his siblings, Neville Longbottom was named as his godfather and Luna Lovegood as his godmother. Always a small and quiet child, Albus preferred reading and art to physical activities, although he always loved going outside. Along with his siblings, Albus spent a good deal of time at his maternal grandparent's home during the work week, where he spent time with his cousins Rose and Hugo. Albus and Rose were raised together and practically regard one another like brother and sister, albeit a sister he has a much better relationship with than his real siblings. The two were inseparable, with quiet little Albus following the precocious Rose around like a shadow. Growing up, he often found himself the unwilling subject of his older brothers' pranks and teasing. The exception was large family gatherings, however, when James and Louis would turn their mischief toward his cousins Victoire or Molly. In 2014, Albus attended the finals of the 427th Quidditch World Cup with his family. He and James were introduced to Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum by their father. At the final proper, Albus wore green clothes in support of Brazil, while the rest of his family (with the exception of his mother, who was in the journalists' enclosure), sported Bulgarian red. He almost toppled out of the VP box cheering when Brazil scored the first goal of the game, but his uncle Ron grabbed the back of his robes and saved him. James laughed and Harry seemed relatively unconcerned with the near fall and simply handed him one of Luna Lovegood's treats. Leading up to their first at Hogwarts, Albus became a bit more introverted and nervous, changing the subject whenever Rose brought Hogwarts up. Notable Accomplishments First Year (2017-2018) * Started his education at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. * Befriended Scorpius Malfoy. * Weathered severe teasing, pranks and general bullying from his schoolmates with Scorpius. * Sided with the Selwyns once or twice in an effort to alleviate the bullying to both himself and Rose. Second Year (2018-2019) * Supported Rose at her Quidditch tryouts. * Did a bit of exploring through the "shallows" of the Forbidden Forest with Albus. They eventually found a small grotto with an abandoned cabin. * Punched Quintus in the face when he found out what he and his sister had done to Rose and recovered Rose's wand for her. Third Year (2019-2020) * Once again supported Rose during Quidditch tryouts. * Assisted Rose, Cary, Riley and Albus in trying to apprehend Fenrir Greyback. Was quickly stunned. * Discovered his propensity for the Riddikkulus charm. Summer of 2020 * Scorpius' mother passed away. Albus spent a week with the Malfoys and attended the funeral, despite Harry's reservations. Fourth Year (2020-2021) * Agreed to help Rose with the Potion Ingredient Charm if she needed it, but never figured the spell out. Good thing she didn't end up needing his help, right? * Attended Denuit's Scholarship Dinner and apparently seemed to have made it to "Round Two", so to speak. * Was ambushed in Hogsmeade and abducted by dark wizards under the command of Arcturus Rott. Held prisoner and was stunned when he tried to escape to save Rose and James. * Took a week off of school and was taught to cast the Patronus Charm by his father. * Attended the Yule Ball with Cassie Foley. Physical Appearance Albus is close to the appearance of his father; he's skinny and a little tall for his age, with untidy jet black hair that never sits flat. He also inherited his father's bright green eyes. He is posture and body language are usually fairly guarded and closed and he has resting sullen face. He dresses in mostly black, including t-shirts, hoodies, sweaters, et cetera. He wears sturdy, black boots and still favors clothes that are just a little big on him. His favorite jacket is a leather bomber jacket with a fur-lined collar. He's stopped using a backpack, instead using a satchel that hangs on one strap across his chest and rests at his hip. Personality and Traits Albus is a quiet, kind and thoughtful young boy, unlike his mischievous older brother. He's inherited aspects of his father's personality, such as a voracious curiosity. Albus has always had a slightly distant relationship with his father; Albus always somewhat resented how little Harry managed to be around, due to his work. He struggles with the weight of a family legacy he never wanted. Since starting at Hogwarts, Albus had to start fending for himself as was forced to endure bullying and taunts from his Slytherin House Mates (and looks of resentment, like he was a traitor, from the Gryffindors). This has caused him to become emotionally shut off from most people. He never responded to the nasty comments, only remaining quiet and keeping to himself. He has a rather dry sense of humor, favoring sarcasm and sassy quips when provoked. He also inherited his father's temper, often lashing out, becoming mocking and insulting when pushed enough. Albus works surprisingly well under pressure and forms plans that are way outside of the box. Albus is sullen, withdrawn and anti-social but is good friends with Scorpius Malfoy, who for a long time he referred to as "his only friend" and is kind and compassionate toward him. Even so, Albus has a tendency to be a little self-centered with Scorpius, often complaining about his life while kind of forgetting about Scorpius' own problems. However, since his fourth year, he's opened himself up a little, even making a friends with one or two people outside of his family and Scorpius. Albus also has a driving need to prove himself and step outside of his father's shadow and will go to some pretty stupid and reckless lengths to do so, much to Scorpius' dismay. Magical Abilities and Skills Albus hasn't displayed any natural gift for magic, struggling to perform even the most basic charms, prompting the other students to tease him. During his first year Flying lesson, he was the only one unable to make his broom rise. Still, he was able to perform the minimum of spells required to advance, and he actually displayed moments of brilliant spellcasting when it came down to it, perhaps hinting that his lack of skill might be rooted in psychology. * Potions: Albus is very skilled at Potions and is near the top of his class in the subject. Major Relationships Family Albus had a very close relationship with his mother, though he loves and respects his father a great deal. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts, he confided his Harry. He loves Harry dearly, despite the slight distance. James enjoys teasing Albus, though he is also very protective of his little brother. Their personalities clash and the two often argue and bicker, but in the end, Albus loves his brother; despite trying to put distance between them, Albus would do anything for James if it came to it. Rose Granger-Weasley Albus and his cousin Rose are only a month apart in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Growing up, they were inseparable and like brother & sister. There are few people who know Albus better than Rose and if he were being totally honest, Albus loves Rose dearly and deeply, just as much as he does his blood siblings. Things started to change when they were sorted into different Houses. Albus put distance between them out of a flurry of complicated emotions and anxieties, which is frayed their relationship considerably. While repairing their relationship took time, they never really gave up on one another; each was there for the other in moments when they needed to be. Today, Albus and Rose are close once again and while not inseparable like they once were, Albus would still go to bat for Rose any day of the week and he'd do anything he had to do to protect her. Neville Longbottom Neville is Albus' godfather and an extremely close friend of his parents. Albus knows Neville well, though he's a bit embarrassed that he's "the Neville" of his family. Scorpius Malfoy Albus and Scorpius have formed a fast friendship since Albus' arrival at Hogwarts. The two have quickly become close, much like Albus' father and his uncle Ron had been when they first started here. The two are rarely seen without the other. Albus thinks Scorpius is "kind of a geek, but probably the coolest kid in this stupid castle". Trivia * Albus hates the nickname "Al" and prefers to be called by his full name, not that anybody in his family really cares. * He has a fondness for muggle music, especially The Beatles. * Loves art and is actually really good at drawing. * As he gets older, Albus is realizing he's just not that big a Quidditch fan. * Has a fear of deep water, due to an incident where James accidentally knocked him off a boat when he was 3 years old. * Is afraid of Dementors because, deep down, he's afraid of death itself. * Has a natural ability to keep rhythm and thinks playing the drums would be cool if he can find any some day. * Collects interesting-looking rocks he polishes and keeps in a box under his bed. He's surprisingly knowledgeable about different sorts of stones. * His favorite animal are wolves, so he's a little disappointed to find out his Patronus is an elk. * Wants to learn how to drive a muggle car. Ginny doesn't see the point but Harry has agreed to teach him over the summer if he gets at least mostly E's. * Albus loves muggle literature and reads voraciously. Category:Males Category:Potter Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Class of 2024 Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Slytherin